Forbidden Dancer
by LeahxChristine
Summary: Amu s a beautiful girl who s dream is to be a dancer. The only catch is that she can t walk.When she gets a chance to relize her dream, will she take it? Sorry I'm not that great at summaries. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Yuki: He~ey!

Ikuto: No! You are not writing ANOTHER story!

Yuki: I'm sorry! I'm sorry! But I had to write it!

Ikuto: Why did you HAVE to write it?

Yuki: It came into my head and it wouldn't come out until I wrote it!

Ikuto: Fine...I still don't like it though.

Amu was the most beautiful girl in the village. She had flowing pink hair and beautiful honey-colored eyes. Even though she was so beautiful, many men were reluctant to court her, for a very terrible reason.

You see, Amu's mother was an amazing dancer. She was known all over the land for her phenomenal dancing ability. It was for this reason that Amu's dream was to be a dancer, just like her mother. But, for the same reason that men avoided her, was the reason this could never be. The reason was that Amu couldn't walk. Ever since she was born, her legs were of no use. The doctors had said that Amu would never walk. Her parents were devastated, and had gone to many doctors, trying to find a cure, but no one could do anything. The only way Amu could get around was by the wheelchair that a doctor had given her.

Amu was just as sad as her parents. She would spend her days crying in her room. Her father, as the town baker, tried to cheer her up by bringing her sweets from his shop, but to no avail. The only comfort Amu had was her dreams, for every night she would dream of being able to walk. She was a dancer then, thousand of people would come to see her shows, for she was as beautiful as an angel and as graceful as a swan. These dreams brought her much happiness, but at a price. For every morning she would be awoken to find that she still couldn't walk, much less dance, and would be thrown back into the pit of despair that she had come to know.

Now, at fifteen, Amu still couldn't walk. She was still in despair and asked only to be left inside, alone. But of course, her parent wouldn't allow it. They insisted that Amu go out once in a while to get some fresh air. So it was on a day such as this that Amu was being taken around town with her father, who was pushing her in her wheelchair. As they were walking, her wheelchair was suddenly stopped. "What is it, father?" Amu asked, for she didn't see anything worth stopping for. When he didn't answer she tried again. "I said, what is it, father?" He again didn't answer. Amu turned her head around to see...nothing. Her father had disappeared. "Father?" Amu called, panicking slightly, and using the wheels of her chair to turn round to look for him. As she was searching she felt a presence behind her. She turned around swiftly, and before her stood the most handsome man she had ever seen. He looked to be a few years older than her, with dark blue hair and even darker blue eyes.

"Hello." he said, bending down and getting right in her face as he said it. Amu blushed a shade of pink that could have competed with her hair, and quickly backed away. "Your father is over there he said pointing," Amu turned to look and saw her father with a panicked look on his face as he was searching for her. Amu called, "Father!" Her father saw her and began running in her direction. She turned back to the strange boy. "Thank you," she said. He replied," You're very welcome, but I should be leaving."

"Wait!" Amu said," What's your name?" The boy smirked (you know this smirk) and said "Ikuto, and don't worry, we'll meet again." and he suddenly bent down and kissed her quickly on the lips. Amu blushed an even brighter shade of pink as he stepped away, just as a group of people stepped between them, and when they moved, he was gone. "W-what just happened?" Amu thought. But then she was suddenly being hugged by her father as he cried," Amu! I'm so sorry! A crowd carried your father away! Please forgive meeee!" Amu blankly said," It's okay, but lets go home now." Her father gladly agreed and started pushing her back towards the house as Amu thought, " So his name is Ikuto." Then she blushed as she remembered what had just occurred. "H-he kissed me!"

Ikuto: I like this story better.

Yuki: Knew you would.

Amu: Ahh!

Yuki: Haha R&R please!


	2. Chapter 2

Yuki: I'm ba~ck!

Ikuto: Already?

Yuki: Yep, Oh but before the story I have amazing news!

Ikuto: What?

Yuki: I got my ha-

Amu: She got her hair dyed!

Yuki: I wanted to tell him. *Sulks*

Amu: Fine, tell him what color it its.

Yuki: It's dark brown (almost black), and has purple at the ends!

Ikuto: Wow!

Yuki: I know right! Anyway, I don't own anything. Oh, and I decided this story is going to be based off Alice in Wonderland, so expect rabbits and such. And sorry my chapters are so short, they just never seem to get very long...

Amu was sitting in her room, as usual. But instead of crying she was thinking about that boy. "Amu," she heard her mother's voice call," How about you go out in the garden for awhile and get some air before dinner?" Amu truthfully didn't want to, but she didn't feel like arguing with her parents, so she agreed. Her mother wheeled her out side, but Amu said," I want to go by myself, I'll be fine." Her mother allowed her to, and Amu wheeled herself out into the garden. "It's a nice day, at least," she thought as she began rolling around. The garden, if described correctly, was actually more of a maze. If you didn't know your way around you would get lost. This was partly because there were rather large hedges that obscured your view of the house. Of course, for Amu this wasn't a problem. She had grown up here and knew every nook and cranny of the garden.

She decided to make her way to the center of the garden. "There's a beautiful tree there, "she reasoned," I might be able to take a nap there." As she was heading towards the tree, she saw a shadow pass nearby. "Who's there?" she called. Then, suddenly, a boy with white rabbit ears popped out in front of her. Amu blushed," What's with all the handsome guys lately?" she thought. He had blond hair and reddish eyes and looked like someone was going to kill him.

" Hi there," Amu called out. The boy turned to look at her then meekly said, "H-hello."

He then proceeded to hop- yes, hop over to Amu. "I'm Tadase," he said," Who are you?"

"I-im Amu," she replied," Well hello Am-," Suddenly, he quickly looked at his watch," Oh no! I'm late! I'm sorry, but I need to leave." He then hopped off towards the center of the garden. "W-wait!" ' Amu called, but he just kept hopping. Amu started to follow him; she grabbed the wheels of her wheelchair and sped along, barely keeping up.

When they got to the center of the garden, he hopped behind the tree in the middle. "Where's he going?' Amu thought. She looked behind the tree to find that he wasn't there. "M-maybe he w-was a g-ghost," Amu thought, turning pale. She began to roll away, when she spotted a rabbit hole (you can guess what happens...) "There's no way," Amu thought, while going towards the hole. "He couldn't have gone in ther-ahhh!" Amu's wheelchair got caught on a rock and Amu fell, straight into the hole.

Amu fell and fell, the hole seemed never ending. Suddenly Amu saw a small light, and suddenly she started slowing down as she fell. Then, strange object started floating around her. She saw a rocking chair, a tea set, a painting, and many other strange things. "W-what? This isn't possible!" Amu yelled out. "Of course it is, Amu." A voice said out of nowhere, you're in Wonderland now." The next thing Amu knew, she fell onto a giant pillow, and fainted.

Yuki: Done!

Ikuto: Bwha ha ha, Tadase is a rabbit!

Yuki: It, haha, sort of suits him though. * Falls on the ground laughing*

Ikuto: It does! * Falls beside Yuki*

Tadase: Hey!

Ikuto/ Yuki: Oops... *giggles, then breaks out in laughter again*

Amu: *sigh* R&R please...


	3. Chapter 3

Yuki: Here's another one!

Amu: Three chapters in two days? Nice work.

Yuki: Haha, yeah, thanks! It's just that so many people have already read it, I just felt so happy and all these ideas rushed into my head!

Ikuto: Am I in this one?

Yuki: I don't know, I haven't decided yet. Anyway, do the disclaimer Ikuto.

Ikuto: Fine...Yuki doesn't own anything.

When Amu came to, she was in a rather large, circular room, with many doors along the walls. Amu stood up quickly and started to try to find an unlocked door, hoping it could lead her somewhere. Then, she stopped, and looked down at her feet. "I-I'm WALKING?" Amu gasped. She almost fainted again from the shock. "B-but how?" she said aloud. " You're in Wonderland, magical things can happen here, you know," The same voice from before said. Amu quickly spun around, looking for the source of the voice. "Down here," the voice said. Amu looked down but only saw a small door. "Where?" Amu replied. " Look at the door." The voice told her. Amu bent down and looked at the door. "I don't see anyone," Amu said. " Look at the doorknob!" the voice said, slightly agitated. Amu looked at the doorknob. " Do you se me now?" the voice spoke. "Ahhh!" Amu cried, "The doorknob is talking! " No, idiot!" the voice replied," I'm right here." Suddenly, a small boy with green hair and matching green eyes walked out in front of her. He was only a few inches tall, and looked at her with an annoyed expression. "What are you doing here?" He asked, looking as if he didn't have time to deal with this. "I-I don't know!" Amu cried," I fell in the rabbit hole and here I am, talking to- wait, what's your name?"

The boy sighed, "I'm Kairi. I'm the guardian of the door that leads to the garden. And you are?'

"I'm Amu. It's nice to meet you Kairi." Amu said, smiling. Kairi blushed a bit at that. "S-so I suppose you want to get into the garden, right?" He asked. " I suppose so," Amu said, all the other doors are locked. But how am I supposed to get in there? I'm too big."

"Well, you have to drink the contents of that bottle over there." Kairi pointed to a table Amu hadn't noticed before. She walked over to it and picked up a bottle. "This one?" she asked, picking up the bottle. "Yes, that one, but don't drink it yet." Kairi said right before Amu almost drank it. "Why?" Amu asked. "You need the key to the door first," he replied," it's there beside the bottle. If you don't have the key you'll end up like the last girl who came here." Amu looked, and sure enough, there was a small key. She put it in her pocket and then drank the potion.

Nothing happened for a minute, but then she started to shrink. She grew smaller and smaller until she was the same height as Kairi. She made sure the key was still in her pocket and then walked over to Kairi and the door. "What do you mean, the last girl who came here?" Amu asked. "Her name was Alice." Kairi said," I never met her, but the guard before me did. She came here and tried to get into the garden, but she didn't know the door needed a key. She drank the potion without getting the key first, then couldn't reach the key."

"That's horrible!" Amu said. "That's not all," Kairi replied," After she realized she couldn't get the key, she found some cookies that made her grow. But the cookies made her too big and she got stuck. She started crying and all her tears formed a giant ocean in this room. She then shrunk again, but she was too small, and the currents carried her away. I know she made it into Wonderland, but I don't know what happened to her."

Amu shivered, knowing that could have easily happened to her. "Well, I better let you in," Kairi said. He took the key from Amu and unlocked the door. When the door opened, it revealed a beautiful garden with hedges and flowers, much like Amu's garden.

Amu stared wide-eyed at the garden. Then, she turned to Kairi. "Well then, goodbye, Kairi." she said, then gave him a quick peck on the cheek and walked into the garden. Kairi was blushing like mad but said, "G-goodbye, Amu. But, look out for the cat, he can be a very mischievous thing." Amu nodded, wondering how a cat could be a threat. Then, the door closed and Amu ran off into the garden. On the other side of the door, Kairi sat down on the ground and thought," Such a nice girl."

As she was in the garden, Amu kept alternating between running and walking, jumping and twirling, while she enjoyed the feeling of being able to walk. As she was in the middle of one of her twirls, she bumped into someone, and fell to the ground. "Hey! Watch where you're going!" the person said. "Oh, I'm really sorry!" Amu apologized while standing up," I wasn't looking where I was going."

"Yeah, You better be sorry! Do you have any idea who you are talking to?" Amu looked up at the person. It was a girl with red hair and green eyes. She was wearing a strange red, poofy dress with card symbols all over it. Amu frowned and shook her head, for she had absolutely no idea who this person was. "How dare you not know who I am! You are currently standing in the presence of Saaya, the red queen!"

Ikuto: I wasn't in this one either...

Yuki: I'm so sorry! I couldn't find a place where you would fit in...

Ikuto: Yeah sure...You just hate me.

Yuki: NO! I don't hate you! Amu drive some sense into his head!

Amu: Sorry, you're on your own. Please R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

Yuki: Here we go!

Ikuto: You're already on the forth chapter?

Yuki: Yep! This story is just really easy for me to write. Now, Ikuto, say the disclaimer.

Ikuto: No.

Yuki: Yes!

Amu: I'll do it. Yuki does not own anything.

"T-the red queen?" Amu asked, "Sorry, but, I'm new here, so I've never heard of you." The queen suddenly looked extremely annoyed. "H-how dare you!" She screamed. "OFF WITH HER HEAD!" At this Amu looked up in shock. "M-my head? No, you can't do that!" Saaya merely laughed and called for the executioner. The executioner, to Amu's surprise, was a giant playing card with an axe. Two other cards came over and held her down, while the executioner lifted his axe. Right before it came down on Amu's neck. Someone shouted, "Wait your majesty! Don't kill her!" The playing cards and the queen all looked towards the voice. The cards let go of her Amu and she quickly jumped up. She looked from where the voice was coming from and saw Tadase, the rabbit boy she had chased after.

"What is it, rabbit?" the queen asked as Tadase came to a stop beside Amu. "Don't kill her your majesty!" Tadase said again, "She's a dear friend of mine. I've known her for a long time. Whatever she did I'm sure she is very sorry for so please forgive her." Tadase looked over at Amu and winked. Amu smiled and played along. "Yes, I am truly sorry...Your Majesty," Amu bowed, " Please do be so kind as to forgive me."

The queen looked at them for a minute, deciding if they were telling the truth or not, then finally turned away and said," Fine, she is forgiven. But," she turned back to Amu," remember your place, girly." With that she turned and left. When Saaya was out of sight, Amu breathed out a sigh of relief and fell to the ground. She looked up at Tadase and said thank you very much for saving me." He replied," My pleasure, but I'd suggest you get out of here lest the queen changes her mind. I'll show you to the forest entrance but that is as far as I may go. "Thanks," Amu said, then she followed Tadase out of the garden.

When they reached the entrance of the forest, Tadase turned to look at her. "Well, this is the entrance, so I'd guess we must part ways here." He looked sad as he said it, and Amu couldn't help but want to stay. As Tadase turned to leave, Amu called out," Wait!" Tadase turned back and Amu told him, "I wish I could stay, but I must get back to my own world. Do you know how to get out?" Tadase told her," I do, but why would you want to leave? In your world you can't walk, correct?"

"Yes," Amu said sadly," That's true. I wish there was something I could do to fix that." Tadase was about to say something, but suddenly stopped. He started thinking for a moment, then finally said," Actually, there may be a way you can." Amu looked up at him hopefully, "Really? How?" He said," Well, on the far side of Wonderland there is a girl who is supposedly able to heal anyone. She may be able to fix your legs so that you can walk in your world." Tadase was about to say more, but they heard the queen call, "Rabbit! Get over hear!" Tadase turned to Amu," I must go." He said, and then quickly kissed her on the lips. Amu blushed but before she could say anything, Tadase ran off to meet the queen. When Amu came to her senses, she thought, "Not another one!" and quickly ran off into the forest.

After about an hour off walking through the seemingly empty forest Amu finally decided to take a break, as she sat down, she thought she heard voices. She jumped back up and started to search for the source of the voices. Finally, as the voices were getting louder, she broke into a clearing. As she stepped into the clearing, the voices all stopped. "Hello?" Amu called out. "Is anyone here?" as Amu began walking through the clearing she thought she heard muffled whispers. She kept walking and she suddenly saw a bunch of flowers. She squealed in delight, for she absolutely loved flowers. As she bent down to smell a beautiful rose she saw, it bit her. Amu screamed and jumped back. The flower turned towards her and said, "Well, that's what you get for trying to smell me." Suddenly, al the flowers started to talk at once, as Amu stared on in shock. The next thing anyone knew, Amu had gotten up and ran from the chattering flowers. "Well, I never!" the rose declared," Another human girl, but she's nothing like that first one that squished us. What was her name again?' A small tulip called out, "Her name was Alice."

"Oh yes," said the rose, "Alice."

After a while Amu stopped running and looked around. She was lost. "Oh dear." she said," I've absolutely no idea where I am." As she worried about it, a voice said," I'll show you the way out." Amu turned to where she heard the voice and saw a gruesome sight. Before her was what looked to be the remains of some sort of animal, Maybe a dog or a large cat. It had dark red eyes and black patches of fur that hung off its rotted skin. It also he large fangs the seemed to be at least a foot long. Amu stared, petrified as the strange creature walked up closer and continued," I can help you get out of the forest, I know the way." Amu started to calm down and asked "R-really?"

"But of course my dear." The creature grinned, and Amu saw that several of it's teeth were rotten or missing. "Just follow me, I'll get you out." All the time the creature had been talking, it had been moving closer and closer to Amu, and by now it ws right up near her face. Suddenly, there was a loud bang, and the creature was hit with a beam of light. It hissed and screamed as it fell to the ground and disetigrated. Amu stared as the monster dissapeared.

"Oy!" someone called out. Amu turned towards the person. He smirked," I told you we would meet again."

"I-Ikuto!"

Yuki: Yay! Its done!

Ikuto: I was barely in it...

Yuki: But you were in it, at least. Right?

Ikuto: Whatever...

Amu: *sigh* please R&R!


End file.
